OLD Albus Potter and the werewolf's bite OLD
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: This story is REPLACED, read the other of the same name.
1. Being Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter was walking down the street. It was Sunday, August 21st, 2018. The wind blew, and a few leaves rustled on the street. Next to Albus the streetlight went out. Albus continued walking. Albus wasn't supposed to leave after dark, but James wouldn't leave him alone. In fact, James hadn't left him alone since Albus was sorted into Slytherin. This was only a few weeks before his second year. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends again. Scorpius Malfoy, who was also a Slytherin, was in Albania with his parents to visit some of their friends. His other friend, Samantha Berk, also in Slytherin, came over for a week in july, and is now back at her home in London. Samantha, kinda on the short side, was a muggle-born. Most Slytherins in history were pure or half blood.<p>

Albus could barely see. All he could see was ahead of him in the moonlight. He heard nothing but the wind shaking the trees. He had a weird feeling. That feeling you getting watched. He turned around. What looked like a wolf was standing in front of him. Slowly inching it's way toward Albus. It's snout was small, and its pupils were very deep black. It was longer than a normal wolf too. It wasn't just any wolf. It was a werewolf.

Albus screamed in terror. The werewolf ran foward and jump up on Albus. Albus tried to get it off, but he couldn't. Albus felt teeth sinking into his flesh, and everything went pitch lack for him.

"Your the unluckiest person in the world." Albus heard. He slightly opened his eye, so whoever was talking wouldn't know he was awake. It was James, of course. He fully opened his eyes.

"Why? Other people get bitten." Said Albus.

"Yea, but guess who found you. Rita Skeeter." James said.

"Really?" Said Albus. "What day is it? Has it been published?"

"Its exactaly one week since you were bitten. Mom threw all the newspapers away. You won't be reading that article. Too bad, it was really funny."

"Shut up." Albus looked around his room. He must have been let out of the hospital. "Get out." James opened his mouth, but he was drowned out by someone else.

"YOUR AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! AWAKE AWAKE AWAKE!" Screamed Kreacher. Kreacher had favorites, and Albus was one of them. James, however, was not.

"He is?" Said Lily, running into the room.

Harry and Ginny walked in next.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, and Lily. A Werewolf, great..."

"Yes, well Lavender Brown, one of my friends, is coming over on Monday. She was bitten too." Said Ginny.

"Uncle Bill is a We-"

"A half Werewolf." Said Ginny walking away.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I don't have much time.<p> 


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Reveiw, don't reveiw, I don't care. I would rather you reveiw though.

* * *

><p>Albus got on the train. It was September 1st, 2018. He walked through the train and expected more than a few whispers, but nothing else. He found the compartment that Scorpius and Samantha were sitting in and sat with them. "Hi Albus! How was your summer?" Asked Samantha.<p>

"Horrible. You should know." Said Albus, absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" She said. Scorpius chuckled at her cluelessness. "Whats that bite mark on your neck?"

"I think everybody in the wizard world knows." Then it hit Albus. She was a muggle-born! She doesn't get the Daily Prophet. "Right...sorry."

"He's a werewolf." Said a voice from outside the compartment door. Albus looked and saw a boy about six feet tall, a Gryffindor. The boy started laughing.

"You know, I don't like hurting people, but what happens, if, pehaps, the urge gets to me? How bout' that Zabini! Get lost!" Said Albus slamming the door. The compartment was silent for a second.

"Well...I enjoyed my overall summer, I met a nice Veela! Oh, she was too old, however, just got out of Hogwarts! Red-hair, blue eyes! A nice, french accent! she has it all, and her- " Scorpius started saying while Samantha glared at him.

"Scor?"

"were huge!"

"Scor!"

"What!"

"You just described my cousin, Victoire."

"Oh...heh heh. Sorry?" Said Scorpius.

"Yea, sure." Said Albus flatly. Albus sighed as the train started leaving. Albus, Samantha, and Scorpius waved good-bye to their parents. Nearly right ever, James opened the door.

"Ey, buddy!" Said James, sitting next to Samantha.

"Hi James. May I ask why you torture me with your presence this fine mourning?" Albus said as James grinned.

"Just want to sit with my brother, and you best friend and your Girlfriend." Said James.

Albus and Samantha glared at James. At the same time they yelled "WERE NOT DATING!"

"Ok! Ok!. Your obiously hiding your love!" Said James, leaving the compartment, followed by Albus starting to close it again, stopped by Lysander Scamander, a first year with his twin, Lorcan, looking for a place to sit.

"Uh...hi Albus! I was just wondering if I could sit with you?" Said Lysander.

"Sure. Go ahead." Albus said, and Lysander got in.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:Sorry, again not my best chapter, and I have been...neglecting this for all my other stories. i promise the next few chapters will be better.<p> 


	3. The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Please reveiw. I also don't own pokemon.

* * *

><p>After the train stopped, every goes to the carridges but the first years. Albus looked at the carridges, magically getting drawn to hogwarts. James stood next to them.<p>

"It's cool, isn't it? But it's not magic. They are Threstrals." James said running off to Fred and one of his friends.

"But I don't see anything!" called Albus, but James didn't hear.

Scorpius ran up to Albus. "So, can't wait for the sorting, huh! Lorcan and Lysander, gonna be a lot of fun!" Said Scorpius hopping onto the carriage. Albus got on. He sighed, leaning back. "Hey, Albus it could of been worse, you could of been bitten by a vampire. Then you would have so many weaknesses."

"Shut up Scorpius." Samantha said. "He oviously doesn't want to talk about it!"

"Well, i'm just trying to...to..." said Scorpius.

"What? Depress him!" Yelled Samantha. "Your so idiotic sometimes."

"No, your stupid!"

"I get the best grades in our year!"

"So, this doesn't have anything to do with you!" Said Scorpius.

"Your right, it doesn't. It also does not have anything to do with you Scorpius. So both of you quit fighting." Albus said. Then it was silent. Samantha looked at Scorpius, worried. Albus generally didn't care when they fought, and the other percentage of the time he thought they were funny. He was, off. Werewolf or not, something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yelled the sorting hat as Ashley Sorsoc put it on. Scamander, Lorcan was next. Lorcan sat on the stool, it was silent for a moment. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered. Lorcan quickly went and joined the other first years in Gryffindor. Lysander was next. there was again, complete silence for some time, but for him, over five minutes. "RAVENCLAW!" yelled the sorting hat as the Ravenclaws cheered. The rest of the sorting went on, then Mrs. Mcgonagall, the headmaster, went over the don'ts, don't go into the forbidden forest, no first years to play quidditch, all that stuff. Then, much to the likeing of Scorpius, the feast began.<p>

"We have to memorize SO many spells this year! NOTHING outnumbers these but words and numbers." Said scorpius.

"How about pokemon? There is apparently 21,200 of those." Said Samantha.

"Yea, but those are stupid." Said Scorpius.

"I know, but still!" Said Samantha. Albus ignored them. He looked over at James. James was looking, no not looking, glaring at Albus. James whispered something, then pointed his wand at Albus.

"COME TO THE BOYS BATHROOM ON THE EIGHTH FLOOR AFTER THE FEAST!" Screamed James. Albus was surprised how loud he could be. But it seems nobody else heard. Then he relised James used a spell to let only Albus hear, but it works a little too well.

"Albus!" Albus flipped back around. Samantha was scolding him. "What are you doing, didn't you just hear? We're leaving. End of feast."

* * *

><p>Albus walked into the bathroom. Fred and James were there. Albus stepped a little foward. "Hi."<p>

"Can we have help with something?" Asked Fred, grinning.

"What?" Said Albus. Albus walked forward. This was normal. They just needed help getting something from a teacher. But this time he was wrong, horribly, terribly wrong.

"Well, uncle george ma-" Started James, but Albus didn't give him time. James, Fred, and Uncle George means trouble. Albus went running for the doors. But Fred was faster. He grabbed Albus.

"You didn't even give us time to explain" Said Fred. "We just need to test something out. Hair dye. And don't worry, my dad says it comes off with this." He held up a clear liquid in a cup.

"No." Said Albus. But Albus knew these two would do anything for money, even if it means to do it by force. They have blackmailed people in the past two. Fred felt bad about it sometimes however, but James never did. James opened a little vile, and poured it onto Albus. Albus expected to feel wet, but he didn't. Albus relized they all soaked into his hair. "Now get it off!" James splashed Albus with it, but it just bounced off, and went to the floor.

"Huh, weird. guess that didn't work. Lets send a letter tommorow. Bye Albus." Said James, leaving. Fred stayed, and let go off Albus.

"I was sure it would work. I helped my dad with it. I was really sure. I'm sorry Albus, I really didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry." Albus looked at himself in the mirror. He was stuck with dark blue hair.

"I don't care. Just, never, EVER, do that again. Or next time, your going to wish you never became my cousin." Albus said. Albus left the room. He went to the common room. Samantha noticed him right away.

"Albus? What happened?" SHe said, confused on why the genrally black-haired boy had dark blue hair.

"James and Fred." Albus said. Albus didn't say anything else. He just went up stairs, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: And thats a wrap! James seems to be meaner than usual to Albus. And sorry i haven't posted in a while.<p> 


	4. Fighting, Forgiveness, and more Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: This has a swear in it. It may not be very serious to some, I just want to let you know.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up the next mouring. He felt awake. He decided to pretend he didn't really mind what James and Fred did last night. Scorpius did, however. "That jerk! He just did that! He didn't even ask!" Scorpius said on their way to class.<p>

"Nope. He just did it. Fred helped to." Lysander walked up to them. He seemed really mad. This wasn't the normal Lysander to Albus.

"Why did you let me sit with you? It's your fault he's not even talking to me anymore! Lorcan, you know. I should have sat with him!" Lysander was getting angrier. "You should've just said no like a NORMAL Slytherin."

"Escuse me! That is so steriotypical! Just because i'm a Slytherin doesn't mean i'm a jerk!" Albus said. "Out of anybody I would expect you to say that the least."

"Well, you are one!" Yelled Lysander, the usually relaxed and happy boy never was like this in his life. Then, in a quick motion, he punched Albus in the face. But, other than that, the day has gone by really smoothly. The teachers knew it was James the moment he walked in.

* * *

><p>Albus was alone at the lake. He enjoyed these times best. Then he noticed somebody close to him at the shore. Lysander was there. He looked like he has been there for hours. Albus walked over. "Hey, Lysander, i'm sorry that I..."<p>

"No. I'm sorry. I was being irrational." He looked at the lake. He looked at the ducks. He took a peice of bread from a bag he was holding. "Besides, thats life, right? Sometimes it's up." He said throwing the bread up in the air. "And sometimes it's down." He said as it landed on the water and the baby ducks all took a small bit. "You may think your life is going downhill, but, I doubt it. It is just a little, you know, speed bump. That's what my mom says when I'm upset. But thats not a usual thing. She was upset for a few months when she found out there wasn't a crumpled-horn thing in existance. But she did discover what a boggart really looked like. She found a person who had a fear of boggarts, and she found it looks like a rabbit."

"Yea, she did. She became even more famous." Said Albus.

"So? It wasn't for fame. It was for the curiosity of it." Said Lysander.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Said Albus.

"Satifaction brought it back." Lysander finished. Albus smiled. That was the Lysander he knew.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't good.<em> Thought Fred. _James in a evil mood and Albus in a bad mood means another fight. And last year they had two of those. I should have never had done that. Maybe Roxxie wouldn't of cared as much. She dyes her hair anyway._

"Get out of the way."

Fred turned his way to see james and albus standing face to face, almost. Albus was a little smaller.

"But I was already here, why should I move?" Albus said.

"Because I am older, Al." Said James.

"And an idiot. Move." Albus said.

"At least I'm not a bitch." James retorted.

"What?" Albus yelled.

"You know, a female dog. D-O-G. You are a canine."

"A Canine? That's the best you can do, brother?"

"Ah, a FEMALE one, remember." Everything was silent for a moment, it seemed even the birds stopped chirping, and the wind stopped whistling. Then, as suddenly as the silence began, Albus and James began yelling at each other.

Then, at that moment, Professor Trelawney walked pass, not seeming to notice them at all. Her old, wrinkled hand bumped into Albus, and her eyes went milky and she breathed in heavily. Albus didn't notice, but she told Albus to go to her classroom later, but Samantha would tell him later. The fighting went on for a minute more, and then Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, came and broke them up.

"What are you two doing!" He said. This was the wrong thing to say, because they broke out fighting again. This led to James pushing Albus, and Albus shoving James, and James took his wand, and was about to hex Albus when his wand flew out of his hand, and into Neville's hand. "Stop Fighting!" James was still glaring at Albus, and Albus was glaring at James. "I hate to do it, but I'm afraid I have to. You two can work this out over detention. This sunday at Three o' clock."

"What! But I didn't do anything!" Albus said.

"Yea, you did. You were born, You weren't a squib, you became a Slytherin, and you became a werewolf, that was the worst of them all!" Albus didn't say anything, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm really sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. The next chapter will come sooner. I hoped you like this chapter. The next chapter is very important, so get ready.<p> 


	5. The Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Trivia: This is new to me, but I give you a trivia question and you answer it through review. If you answer it correctly, the next chapter is dedicated to you and whoever else got it correctly. The question is: What is the middle name of Scorpius Malfoy?**

* * *

><p>It was a queit Sunday afternoon, nothing special about, the sky was a clear, blue sky, accept for a small patch of cloouds that always seemed to float under the son so it was faded. Albus was making his way to the green houses for detention. The wind seemed to speak to him.<p>

"Come to me." It spoke, repetitively. But Albus hardly noticed, too wrapped up that the nicest teacher, the head of Gryffindor house, his father's close friend, giving him a detention.

"Stupid James. Making me lose two hours of my life sitting around while plants try to eat me. Stupid Werewolf, forcing me to waste an entire day every month, making me go through pain and miss Halloween this year." Albus sighed. He stopped at the gates of the green houses. It was two fifty four. To be exact there were also ten seconds until two fifty five, but that doesn't matter. Albus could see James coming down the hill now. It was getting colder, noticably colder. Even though it was only the seventh of September and still summer. Whatever they had to do, Albus could handle, but since James is involved, it's bound to be awful. James stood next to Albus. It was uncomfortable for him to do so. It was about two minutes more until James spoke, and of course, as you know James, he was probaly going to say something mean and awful, and that is just what he did.

"Nice hair." He said jokingly. Then Albus said that James's mind was an inappropriate word that nobody needs to know. This lead to fighting, again, and then to James hitting Albus right below the eye exactly where Lysander had hit him five days ago, the second of September.

"Ow!" Albus took out his wand, but professor Longbottom came out.

"Ok, is this becoming a serious problem? I swear, I will give a detention every day for an entire week, and if you get thirty detentions, a letter gets sent to your parents. So seven isn't going to look very good for the first month, not even seven, I know James would get more. This is the third time you two have done this and really shouldn't! If you two ever fight again you will be testing potions for Professor Melek!" That shut both James and Albus up, for professor Melek was testing some new potions last year on himself, and he turned purple and nearly died. "Now you are both going to help me clean Greenhouse five."

This wasn't so bad, you see, because greenhouse five only held baby Wailing Willows, a hybrid of Wamping Willows, Frostbite plants, plants that are completely blue, can give people frostbite, and needs a tropical climate to live in, a weird plant that is, and cleaning sunflowers, sunflowers that eat trash and stuff that they can get, so albus plans to put it by those.

It was relativly quick, and easy, and Professor Longbottom did help, and they were done in thirty seven minutes. So Albus and James had to sit down and stay silent. Around 4:30, James fell asleep, and Albus became hungry. Professor Longbottom left to get help from Hagrid because the Wamping Willow was having an all-out war with a colony of the extremely rare bird, _The Golden Sningit._ Albus had read about them before, they were used in quidditch until they nearly went extinct, then the golden snitch was made to replace them and that way the birds didn't get killed.

Albus sighed. On the fourteenth he would start the seven days of Wolfsbane, the most disgusting potion on Earth, and their was nothing he could mix it with to make it taste better, because if he did, it would make the potion disabled, and it wouldn't work, and it would still taste awful. But he has to live with it, well, for a few years...but lets save that for another story, alright?

Well, anyway, he doesn't want to take it, he doesn't want to be a werewolf, and James made it worse, a canine, a bitch! He just had to go with the female dog, didn't he. Albus could feel all the stress working up inside him, like a volcano about to erupt, but nobody knew exactly when. _Bubble gruble rubble. _He has been building up the stress that makes all the bubbles and the grubles and the rubbles for a few years now, and it started when he relised everybody expected Albus for greatness, just like his father, or even better. James was already showing signs of greatness, James was in the paper for 'accidentaly' using the agumenti spell on Albus last year, soaking Albus. That was in another one of their fights. Those fights were a major contributer to the stress to, and worse was the new fact that he is a werewolf, a burden it is. People would never want to hire a werewolf, or be near one for that matter. In fact, Albus was sent letters from random people to leave, stay away from their children, and some even threatened to kill him. Hogwart's staff was also sent plenty of letters, containing bribes to not let him stay at the school or just saying that Albus shouldn't be allowed back.

Some people, however, were on Albus's side. The Ministry was, and so was the quibbler. The International Legion of Human-Like Creatures were supporting him, with a few Sirens going as far as to start a war about equal rights for Werewolfs, Vampires, etc. Many other countries were with Albus too. Durmstrang even offered to let Albus in instead of going to Hogwarts, for many people there don't know about it. But Albus declined.

As these thoughts went through Albus's head, his detention suddenly ended. Albus then quickly said good-bye and went to find Scorpius and Samantha so they go to the great hall and have dinner right when it started.

* * *

><p>Author's note: A long chapter...I guess. I started making chapters again so your going to get chapters more often now. So I guess this means that I have to say good-bye to you now, so don't forget to review!<p>

Lily: Reeeeeview! Re-view! Re re review! R-E-V-I-E-W!

Albus: What are you doing Lily?

Lily: Well, Albus, I'm a minor character in this story so I want to get noted I am you sister.

Albus: Your in the next story!

Lily: So?

Albus: Whatever.

Lily: So Review everybody! Goodbye! Have a good day! Good day!

Albus: Shut up!


	6. Trelawney's Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Trivia: Ok, last chapter I asked you a question and this chapter is dedicated to Ms. Rissy for guessing Scorpius's middle name in the reviews. Ok, this chapter's question is: Who owned the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley? Do not cheat, but I have no way to tell so we are going by the honor code.**

* * *

><p>Albus was, once again, alone by the lake, this time Lysander wasn't even there. He was there for a few minutes, and when he turned back, he was extremely surprised to see Sybill Trelawney standing behind him.<p>

"You never came, Albus Potter, to my presence. So I came to you. When I bumped into you, I saw something. A great evil, the forest of Sages, Werewolfs, and you. You have to be careful. Try chosing the right path, for if you don't, you will be sorry. The darkness will overcome you, and you will turn on your friends and family. But there is more still."

But she was stone silent. It seemed she either didn't want to tell him or forgot. "What is more?" Albus asked.

"Right. I also saw a great journey, but I saw no more." Then she turned and walked away. Albus turned back to the lake.

"She's a nutter. Too bad I have to take her class next year." Albus said. "And I'm talking to myself...again." Albus picked up a stone and chucked it into the lake. "I'm such a loser. I can't do a single thing right."

"Don't talk down on yourself, and why do you have to do Divination?" A voice next to Albus said. Albus jumped and swung his head to the right, to see a curious Lysander looking at the water. He was as taller than Albus, but Albus is four feet eleven inches tall, so it is not saying much.

"Lysander! When did you get their!" Albus yelled.

"Oh, I was in the Forbidden Forest, with the Centaurs. They really like me. But how about the fact you have to have Divination class next year?"

"Ok...my brother james, you see he was-" Albus started when Lysander nodded.

"Ok, I get it." Lysander said. "You must hate your brother. He teases and pranks and stuff all the time, mainly to you, and may I add your blue hair?"

"It's fading! But is it very...noticible?"

"Yea, it is. But I overheard James talk about another 'cure' and he said your uncle George is sure it works, but your gonna have to find his secret hiding spot, I think it's somewhere around the 7th floor." Lysader said. "Just don't tell James I told you, ok?"

"Sure, I would never do anything to you, your one of the few people I can trust here. Roxy, Fred, James, sometimes Rose, and Molly aren't the best company around here."

* * *

><p>That night at the great hall Albus, Samantha, and Scorpius were staring at the small goblet. This has been the third night Albus had to drink the Wolfsbane potion, and he hates it.<p>

"It's so disgusting! It ruins that dinner and dessert I just ate and makes me want to through up, and then I can't eat or drink for thirty more minutes!" Albus complained.

Samantha sighed. "You have to take it Albus, do want to turn into a monster and attack Hagrid in four days?" She asked, though she knew the answer. Behind her, Bastian O'Keefe was standing impatiently.

"Just take it Albus! I don't want you taking it in the bed anymore, you were gaging for hours last night!" Bastian said. Bastian wasn't the nicest person in the world. He was a friend of Albus, but he could be a brute sometimes. Last year, in potions, he tricked Rose into taking a love potion so she would make the Acheing Potion, which stops aches and pains in the head and stomach. He put so much into her she was sent to the Hospital wing and had to stay there for two days because all she did was think about Bastian, and scream about him.

"Albus, just do it already." Said Scorpius. "It's better now than when your about to sleep." With this, Albus drank the entire goblet. When he was done, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"That stuff tastes like shit!" Albus yelled. Some people nearby stared, but overall the great hall was too loud to hear him. "Well, that was better than yesterday's reaction." Said Albus, who indeed yelled so loud he was given a detention by Professer Melek, so pretty much it's hell.

* * *

><p>The next day, after classes, after all it was a monday, Albus walked up to the seventh floor. He was going to find that secret hiding place! Albus searched and searched for nearly an hour when he started to pace and think. He checked every picture, every door, every vase, almost everything.<p>

Honestly, I would have given up by that point, but this is Albus, not me. As Albus was pacing he heard a sound, like stone moving against each other. Albus turned to see a giant door that definately wasn't there a minute ago.

"What just happened?" Albus said. Albus walked into the room. It was smoky in the room. Albus shut the door behind him, to reveal it disappeared. Albus walked around. He saw a few things. It was a huge room, so huge you could fit thirty elephants in there and still have enough room a few olympic-sized swimming pools. There were huge mounds of black ash. Except in the back, where some things seemed to be. Albus was walking over to the back when he tripped over something and he landed head first to something hard, and he heared a cracking sound. Albus's head hurt, but not broken hurt. Albus pushed him self into a sitting formation and looked down to see a now cracked charred skull and an completely charred skeleton.

Out of one of the eye holes a pixie came out, and it seemed angry. It flew up to Albus and it hit his eye, and since Albus didn't blink fast enough, he had the feeling he just poked his own eye. The pixie flew back into it's skull, and it somehow repaired the crack.

Albus was confused for a second, but he quickly got back on task. Albus quickly found the cure which was supposed to be used in the shower, and a scrap piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I think that this chapter is the final chapter before I reach my first story with a 1,000 views milestone. So with that, I would love some reviews too.<p>

P.S. This is the important chapter, so when I said the next chapter was really important I thought this would have been part of it, but instead I decided to make more of it.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I have something to say! I have decided I will not continue this story and instead make a remake of this story, better and faster updated. It's going to be shorter, better, different and other stuff. That means less filler, less James-Albus conflict and...yea. Well it's going to have the same name and it is going to have the same plot. (It's grammar and spelling will be checked over too!) Maybe it'll have a little more romance but not really, that's for third year. Everything you have read in this could be destroyed. I don't know. But I do want you to keep reading. I will begin this story shortly after this. I hope you like it too. I'm sorry if you don't like this news. But I am not changing my mind. The chapters may be longer, or shorter. But I will always try my hardest from now on. This story will be terminated soon. maybe a month, a week, or anytime in between. I hope the remake will be done by July 20th. I will make one more author's note (If I remember) to warn you and leave it for a week. I hope to see you in the next story. See you soon.**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Hello again! I have made progress, this is now an old version, and the new version is up! Please check it out, and I hope you like it. Note that is named Albus Potter and the Werewolf's bite. Please read, and new content will be on that story shortly.**


End file.
